Dream
by michiko16
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki saw Clow Reed in the dream. Black Mokona sense something on Watanuki and he decides to sleep with Watanuki. When Watanuki is sleeping already, Black Mokona sense something again and Black Mokona sees Watanuki glows and conjures Clow Reed's magic circle. Why Watanuki sees Clow Reed in the dream? Why Clow Reed wants to meet with Watanuki?


"Clow Reed-san? What are you doing here?", Watanuki asks.

The man with dark blue robe didn't answer. Then suddenly, Watanuki hears Mokona calling him.

"Wake up, Watanuki.", Black Mokona shakes him.

"I have a dream...", Watanuki open his eyes.

"What did you dream?", Black Mokona asks.

"I saw Clow Reed-san again in my dream.", Watanuki answered.

"Since when did you dream of Clow?", Black Mokona asks.

"Since I can manage to get out of the shop.", Watanuki answered.

"What?...", Black Mokona said.

"I will make breakfast now.", Watanuki gets up of the bed.

"I sense something on Watanuki. I'm not sure about it. If White Mokona is here, maybe she can sense it and knows about it.", Black Mokona thought while watching Watanuki.

Watanuki heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Then he prepares tea to accompany the breakfast. Then he heads to the veranda.

"Watanuki.", Black Mokona calls him.

"Yes?", Watanuki answered.

"Can I sleep with you?", Black Mokona asks.

"Sure. But I still need to see Clow Reed-san in the dream.", Watanuki said.

"I will stay by your side then.", Black Mokona said.

Then the night came. Watanuki and Black Mokona lays on the bed and sleep. Suddenly, Black Mokona sense something and when he woke up, he saw Watanuki glowing and he conjure Clow Reed's magic circle.

"This power... It's Clow Reed's.", Black Mokona realizes. "Then why Watanuki possess Clow's magic?", Black Mokona asks himself.

Watanuki saw Clow Reed in the dream again. Clow Reed is smiling at him.

"Clow Reed-san...", Watanuki said.

"At last I finally meet you.", Clow smiled.

"I saw you last night but you didn't answer.", Watanuki said.

"Because your powers are not fully awaken at that time. Now you can see me and talk to me, it means that your powers are fully awaken.", Clow explained.

"Yuuko-san told me about you before. You are the Greatest Magician that she met.", Watanuki said.

"Yes I am but I regretted of being the greatest magician.", Clow said.

"Why?", Watanuki asks.

"Because of that power, I cause so much sorrow to others specially Yuuko, the children and you. I'm sorry and I cause so much trouble to you until now.", Clow said.

"I don't get you. You didn't gave me trouble me at all.", Watanuki said.

"My powers is in your body and soul. It will cause trouble to you.", Clow looks at him sadly.

"So I manage to get out of the shop because my powers are fully awaken?", Watanuki asks.

"Yes. Your heart want something that is the same as mine too. You may get it but it will bring trouble like what I've done.", Clow said.

"I still didn't decide if I should use this power or not. I still need to decide. I've decided to wait for Yuuko-san but I will not use your power for my selfishness. I will try my best to wait for her without using your power because I don't want to hurt other people.", Watanuki said.

"If you wish to wait for someone, it will cause pain to you.", Clow said.

"If this is the price for my wish to wait for her then I don't mind. I will not regret it because it's my decision. Besides, there is no coincidence in this world. There is only inevitable. Clow Reed-san, if you wish for something and decide to fulfill that wish, don't regret whatever the consequences it may take. Also, don't regret of having this power of being Greatest Magician. It's very special. When I've realized that you gave this power to me, I decided that I will not regret to have it. Thank you, Clow Reed.", Watanuki smiled.

"If you wish strongly, your wish will be come true. Remember that, Watanuki. Thank you.", Clow smiled.

"I will meet you again in the dream someday.", Watanuki said.

Then the magic circle disappears and Watanuki wakes up.

"I've dream of Clow Reed-san again.", Watanuki smiled.

"So Clow Reed gave his powers to you?", Black Mokona asks.

"Yes. He regretted of having this power but I will not regret it. I decided to wait for Yuuko-san and he told me that if I wish strongly, my wish will come true. I will fulfill my wish without using Clow Reed-san's power.", Watanuki said.

"You've change so much, Watanuki. For some reason, you've became Clow now.", Black Mokona said.

"Maybe or maybe not. Now let's go back to sleep. It's pretty late now.", Watanuki smiled.

"I will sleep with you.", Black Mokona said.

"Alright. Good night Mokona.", Watanuki said.

"Good night, Watanuki.", Black Mokona closes his eyes.


End file.
